Of Forbidden Ponds
by allyrachelle
Summary: The twins danced around in the falling snow, rejoicing in the fact that they had gotten past their mother, who had fallen asleep on the sofa, whilst knitting and listening to the wireless...... The twins had gone and caused trouble...again.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the world of Harry Potter, including the Weasleys.**

**A/N: Please do not steal this idea for another story! I based this off of actual events that my mother told me actually happened to my grandfather and great uncle Lance before he died.**

Through the icy and snow-condensed window, one could see two small, red-headed boys. It was truly a wonder how they could stand such extreme cold.

These boys, however, were far from being outside for very much longer, for their mother was watching them play from the kitchen window, and the children's snowball fight was getting far too violent for her liking.

"Fred!" their mother called. "George! Come now, dears! It's time for a spot of lunch!" A pair of identical faces turned towards the direction of the Burrow, the Weasley family's home.

"Come on, Gred!" George said. "I'll race you back!"

"You're on Forge!" Fred grinned, accepting his twin's challenge.

With that, the brother's took off running at full speed towards their mother, Molly, who was watching them with a smile. Her hands perched on her hips.

"You didn't go by the pond, did you?"

"No, Mum. We steered clear from it just like you told us to." Fred said.

"Oh, well look at you," Molly said, ruffling Fred's hair. "Nearly eleven--following the rules-- My boys are growing up!"

"Don't worry, Mum," George assured her. "We'll always be your little boys, even when we become famous!"

"Famous, huh?" Molly inquired, helping her twins out of their winter clothes.

"Yes. Every person--" Fred said.

"Will know us as-- " George added.

"The greatest jokesters around!" they said together.

"How wonderful," Molly said, grinning, hoping this was only a phase that they would grow out of. "Ron, Ginny! Lunchtime!"

There was a sound of little feet pattering from above as two more red-headed children- this time a boy and a girl- appeared. They looked around the age of seven or eight, but the boy seemed a bit older than the girl.

"Mummy!" Ginny said excitedly. "Guess what Daddy said? He said he has a surprise to give me when they get home!"

"It's probably something about Harry Potter," Ron said with a small smirk.

"Oh, wouldn't that be lovely?" Ginny cried. Ron giggled as they all took seats at the table.

xxx

"Hey, George?" whispered Fred. "You know how Percy and Bill and Charlie and Dad are out at the Quidditch game?"

"Yeah," George replied from across the dark bedroom. "They are supposed to be back soon."

"Well, lets go wait for them outside!"

George met his brothers mysterious smile as he nodded his head.

xxx

The twins danced around in the falling snow, rejoicing in the fact that they had gotten past their mother, who had fallen asleep on the sofa, whilst knitting and listening to the wireless.

"Hey George!" Fred had stopped dancing and was now standing at the edge of the small, forbidden pond by the Burrow.

"Whoa!" George said, coming over. "It's pretty!"

But George had slipped on a patch of ice, and fell face first into the freezing water that came up to his neck.

"George!"

"Fred! Help me out!" George cried, holding out his hand, but it was too late. Fred had already jumped in after him.

"What are you doing?" George gasped, shivering, slightly panicked.

"If we're both wet, then you won't get in as much trouble for going into the pond, even if it was an accident," Fred said.

"Are you mental?"

"It was my idea to come out here, so I'll take the blame," Fred said, grabbing George's arm and pulling him out of the icy pond.

"We should get back ins-side," George said. "I-I'm free-eezing!"

As the two boys trudged shakily back towards the house and opened the door, you could almost hear Molly's screams of scolding echoing through the cold winter night….

The twins had gone and caused trouble…again.

**A/N: Please review!!!**


End file.
